I Think It's Called Love
by Tear-of-Violet
Summary: Antonia has fallen in love with Gilbert. Gilbert doesn't know if he feels the same way. Will he realize his feelings? Or is it one-sided? Fem!SpainXPrussia Warnings: Genderbent character, human names, based off of an RP
1. Feelings of Denial

Yay~! Here's my fanfiction~!

Do **not **read if you are just going to flame me for turning Spain feminine D: This was based off of an RP where Spain got turned feminine because he ate a magic tomato. I hope that people do read it though... **_ENJOY! I WOULD LOVE SOME REVIEWS!_**

* * *

A teenage girl awoke. She yawned as she sat up.

"Just great…another day in this hell hole of a boarding school," she muttered to herself. She stood up. Her flowing chocolate colored hair was delicately placed in a ponytail, with her bangs still flowing loosely. She put on a light gray dress shirt, placing a navy blue blazer over it. She put on a maroon skirt, light red tights, and brown boots. Finally, she tied a maroon ribbon around her neck and looked in the mirror.

"This uniform looks gaudier and gaudier every time I look at it…" the girl mumbled. There was really no point in waking up. None of the teachers were even awake at all.

She left the dorm with a sigh. None of the students were probably up besides her. They never were. The whole academy seemed more like a hotel. Everyone was caught in slumber, rendering her lonesome. She always seemed to be lonely. Her self-esteem wasn't very high either. After all, who _would_ have a high self-esteem after coming out of an abusive relationship like she had?

"I might as well walk around…maybe someone is awake…" the girl muttered to herself, walking off. She walked down the hall, that of which was all girls' dorms. She felt her feet stop when she was in front of a balcony.

"Maybe I should have jumped that day…while I had the chance…before they stopped me…" she mumbled, remembering a previous event that happened there. She continued walking, passing the infirmary. This left her in front of the boys' dorms.

"Antonia~! I see you're awake," a voice stated from behind. Turning around, she recognized who it was.

"Good morning, Heracles. How are you?" she asked the boy. He uttered a yawn.

"Tired….then again, I'm always tired. I see you're doing well…that is, after what happened the other day between you and Lovino," he muttered.

"Y-yeah…I realize that he just wasn't the one for me, you know? Besides…there's someone else that my heart has chosen…and this time, the feeling's real," Antonia stated, her lips curling into a smile. It always made her happy when she thought of the man she liked.

"Who's this person?" Heracles asked.

"Um…well…that's a s-secret right now…" she replied, blushing. She didn't quite want to admit that she had fallen for her best friend. It was embarrassing, and she feared that Heracles would laugh if she admitted it. It's crazy to fall in love with someone that you grew up with, after all.

"You can tell me…I won't judge you…" he muttered. Antonia looked up. She knew he was in no position to judge her. Heracles was in a relationship with the school secretary after all. That's more embarrassing than falling for your best friend.

"Well…after all these years, I finally realize that the person I love is Gilbert…"she muttered. Heracles gave her a shocked look.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt? As in that albino you're friends with?" he asked. Antonia nodded, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

"There's just something about him. He always makes me smile. I know that he's kind of stupid sometimes, but that's what I love about him," she stated. Heracles smiled at her.

"You know, maybe there's a chance that he likes you," he said.

"I doubt it. There are so many girls here that are prettier than me. Anyway, if he does like me, he'll never admit it. Gilbert's never exactly been one for relationships or anything."

"Antonia…I think you're wrong…you never know unless you try. You should tell him how you feel," Heracles advised. She shook her head.

"No…not yet at least. I know better than to just charge into this. Thanks for the advice, though" the girl stated.

A boy was walking through the halls. He had platinum blonde, almost white hair. His eyes were violet-red, almost ruby. Whichever way you look at it, he was always called an albino. If it weren't for the fact that he always carried a gun with him, people would make fun of him for it. He was also feared because he was a German. Both he and his brother, Ludwig, were very strong Germans.

The German boy was walking around. Like usual, he was overwhelmed with loneliness. He liked to claim that he had friends, but the truth was that he didn't. Well, he had two good friends. There was Francis Bonnefoy, his perverted friend that usually tried to get under their other friend's pants.

That other friend was Antonia Fernandez. She was a Spanish beauty. Every time he saw her, she was a huge ball of sunshine. That is, until she got together with Lovino Vargas.

That Italian boy had caused her such a depression. The German boy had witnessed his best friend attempt suicide so many times because of the Italian. He still remembered the first time when she slit her wrists. Then there was the time on the balcony. He was so lucky that his brother had been able to stop her in time.

"West…if there was ever a time I had to thank you, it would have definitely been that time" the German said to himself. He knew that Antonia was never truly happy with the abusive Italian. It pained him to watch her try time and time again to please the jerk.

"But still…what are these feelings? Whenever I think of Antonia, why do I feel this way?" she German muttered to himself, pulling out his cell phone. Searching through the contacts, he found who he needed to talk to. He pressed the call button. After a few rings, he heard a voice pick up on the other line.

"Bonjour, Gilbert! Comment ça va?" a voice answered on the other line.

"Hallo, Francis. I'm doing well," the German replied.

"Is there something you needed, mon ami?" Francis asked.

"Ja…could you meet me at mein dorm?"

"Oui~! I'll be right there~! Adieu," he replied, hanging up. Gilbert put his phone away and walked back to his dorm. If there was anyone who could help him understand his feelings, it was Francis. Being from the Country of Romance, it was obvious that Francis could help him.

Gilbert found himself in front of his dorm. As he opened the door, he found someone sitting on his bed. It was a man, about the same age as himself. He long, wavy blonde hair and sapphire eyes. There was a little bit of stubble on his chin, and Gilbert could smell wine coming off of him.

"Oi Francis, that was faster than I expected," Gilbert stated, walking in and sitting next to the French man.

"So Gilbert…what did you need?" Francis asked. Gilbert uttered a sigh.

"Well…lately I've been having this weird feeling around Antonia," he answered.

"Like…how is it weird?"

"I get this weird sensation in my stomach…it's a nervous feeling, really. Also, my heart seems to beat faster. It's hard to explain. Just believe me that it's weird," Gilbert finished, looking up at his friend. Francis had a grin across his face, for he knew very well what it was that his friend had been feeling.

"Mon ami, I can't believe you haven't realized it by now! I think you're in love with her," Francis yelled. However, his joy turned to fear, for the Frenchman had his own feelings for her.

"You love Antonia? B-but I…! I'm supposed to be the one that winds up with her!" Francis whined.

"Oi, oi, I never said that I love her. Your analysis must be wrong, Francis. There's no way I could fall for her," Gilbert replied. However, he knew that it was a great possibility. It would explain why it frustrated him to hear Francis go on about his love for her. However, Gilbert wasn't entirely certain how he felt. Even if he did love her, there was no way she would feel the same way. Why would anyone love him? He was usually rude and obnoxious. Sometimes he even annoyed himself.

"Mon ami, you should stop lying to yourself. You must have some feelings for her," Francis said, breaking the German's thoughts.

"I don't love her. The idea is just so ridiculous. And we both know you only want her body," Gilbert replied.

"I smell denial, mon ami…and as for my feelings for her-okay maybe you're right about that…" Francis trailed off. Gilbert snorted in disgust.

"You better not do anything to her! If I hear about it, I'll make sure you regret it! Trying to do anything like that to her is just playing dirty and it's cheating. We both know that she can't read the atmosphere to save her life!" he shouted at his friend.

"Mon ami, just that little speech there proved that you _do_ have feelings for her. Who are you really trying to convince about your feelings? Me? Or yourself?" Francis asked.

"Get out of my room…we'll continue this discussion another time…" Gilbert commanded. He watched his friend leave. As soon as he was out of the room, the German collapsed onto his bed. He buried his face into a pillow. There was no way he had feelings for Antonia. There couldn't be a way. Gilbert had shut off the part of himself that allowed him to fall in love. There was just no way it could be possible.

"I can't fall in love…it's not worth the pain it'll bring in the end," he muttered to himself. Gilbert was well aware of the possibility, though. However, he was not ready to admit it to himself yet. He would never be ready to admit something like that to himself. But still…what if Francis had been right? What if Gilbert had actually fallen in love with Antonia?


	2. Realizations of Denial

Woo Hoo! Chapter 2 is now up~! Enjoy peoples!

* * *

Antonia was making her way down the hall. There was a lot on her mind, but it didn't bother her that much. Suddenly, she felt a shiver go down her spine. There was a hand on her shoulder and she could smell the pungent scent of wine.

"Antonia…I need to ask something, mon ami," the person said.

"Oh…it's just you, Francis…what do you need?" she asked. He grinned and started dragging her to his dorm. It's needless to say that Antonia was a little frightened at this. Usually it turned out badly when she was dragged to her friend's dorm. Maybe this time it wouldn't be so bad! Maybe that lecher actually wants to talk about something important!

Francis entered his dorm. He threw Antonia onto the bed and pulled out a bottle of champagne, much to her demise. He poured a glass and offered it to her.

"For you, mon ami~!" he stated. Antonia wearily took the glass from him and set it on the nightstand beside her. She really didn't trust any alcohol from Francis if it was just the two of them alone.

"What did you want to ask me, Francis?" Antonia asked. The French man started massaging her back. The entire moment was actually quite creepy.

"Let me massage your back, mon cher~! You seem tense," he insisted, rubbing more and more towards her bust. With each passing minute Antonia got more and more uncomfortable. She didn't have the heart to tell him to stop, though. He was being kind! It's not everyday that a man pulls you into his bedroom, gives you fancy champagne, and then rubs your back.

"This is really nice of you, Francis…though I wish it wasn't so creepy," Antonia muttered. Francis let out an obnoxious French laugh.

"You enjoy this…that means we can take it further," he noted with a perverse smile.

"Wait…what?" Antonia asked. She was more than confused at what was happening right now. However, she realized what was happening when Francis decided to untie her neck-ribbon. She grabbed his wrists and practically crushed them.

"Sorry, Francis…this body is reserved for someone else," she stated with a creepy smile.

"Who's the lucky man…or woman…that gets the privilege of touching such a beautiful body as yours?" he asked. She slapped him for the 'or woman' remark. Then she blushed, not knowing if she should tell him. He was one of her friends, but he was also one of Gilbert's friends. What if he told the German that she had feelings for him? That would make things really awkward. She uttered a sigh.

"That's none of your business at the moment…" she muttered, rather solemnly.

"You're one of my best friends~! It's always my business!" he yelled. She sighed again. The last person she'd want to share romantic troubles with would be Francis. Then again, he might be able to help her.

"So…you really want to know, don't you?" she asked. He nodded rapidly.

"Well…the person that I seem to like is…Gilbert," she slowly admitted. The Frenchman's eyes grew wide.

"That's so…strange…" he managed to spit out. Their feelings for each other were mutual. He couldn't believe it. If Gilbert snapped out of his denial, he'd be able to admit his love to Antonia. Then Antonia could admit her love to him. Then they'd be a couple.

Francis should be happy about that, but he couldn't help but feel sad. If they got together, what would happen to the trio? They'd be too busy going out on dates to actually go out drinking! Not only that, but that would mean Francis would have to go back to hanging out with Arthur. Not that he didn't like Arthur, it was just that the Brit was a buzz kill.

"I don't know what I should do! I can't just tell him that I love him! That would make things awkward after he rejects me! Maybe I should just give up on him," the Spaniard was practically a wreck thinking about this stuff. Francis knew that he couldn't try to prevent the relationship. He couldn't stand to see his friend like this.

"Mon ami…you never know…it's very possible that he feels the same way…you never know unless you actually try," Francis told her.

"Either way, it's still really hard to admit that you love someone! I may be able to tell other people how I feel, but that doesn't mean I can actually tell the person that deserves to know the most!" she yelled. Francis sighed. He knew that trying to talk sense into her was pointless. She just wouldn't listen.

"Fine…but when you feel that you are ready, just give me a call and I'll be there to support you," he said with a smile. She couldn't help but smile. Maybe he finally matured. Maybe Francis finally got what Antonia had been trying to say to him the past few minutes.

"I should be on my way, then…audios~!" she said in farewell and walked out the door. She was lucky to have a friend like Francis to help her with romantic stuff, even if he did try to get under her pants most the time.

"OI WEST! ICH BORED!" Gilbert yelled, walking into his younger brother's room. The younger German looked up. He had light blonde hair that was slicked back and his pale blue eyes showed signs of annoyance. This annoyed look satisfied Gilbert.

"And what do you expect me to do about it, bruder?" he asked.

"Let's go drinking! C'mon, let's go!" Gilbert insisted, trying to pull his brother out of his chair.

"Nein…I don't feel like it. Go bug someone else," he coldly stated. Gilbert got into his face with puppy-dog eyes.

"Pwease, Ludwig~! I'll pay for everything!" he begged. Ludwig pushed his face away.

"Nein. Go away, bruder," he commanded. Gilbert grumbled a little and walked toward the door.

"Fein…you're no fun, you know that? You should really loosen up," he muttered with a laugh before walking out the door. Gilbert walked down the hall.

"He must be sick…he never refuses an offer for free bier," he muttered to himself. The German was lonely now. He didn't have anyone to bug anymore. He still didn't feel like talking to Francis. He was still trying to figure out his feelings for Antonia, so she was out of the question. He sighed. There was nothing for him to do.

Gilbert continued walking down the hall until he bumped into someone. He focused his vision and was able to make out brown hair and emerald eyes. After a few moments of processing, he recognized this person as Antonia.

"H-hallo…Antonia…" he mumbled, feeling particularly nervous.

"Hola, Gilbert…" she muttered back. He noticed that her cheeks were red. He decided that it was best to just ignore it.

"Hey, um…can you help me figure something out?" he asked her. She slowly nodded.

"I can try at least…" she muttered. He smiled.

"Danke~! Okay, so…there's a person I know…and um…I get these strange feelings around her…like my heart beats really fast…and I feel nervous…Francis says I'm in love, but I wanna hear what you think," he explained. Antonia's mood lowered after she heard that.

"You're in love with that girl…" she muttered, choking back tears. It was a huge stab to the gut to hear that the person you love likes someone else.

Gilbert thought about this. He asked the two people that would know the most. Maybe they were right.

"I see…thanks for helping me, Antonia…" he muttered and walked off.

"Yeah…no problem…" she replied with a weak smile, although she knew he didn't hear her. Antonia stood in the hall with. She was wearing a stupid look on her face, registering in her mind what had just happened.

"Okay, so he likes some girl…that by the looks of it, he doesn't know the name of…wait, what? I'm confused now," she said to herself, trying to process everything. Her mind was working like a computer that had many windows open and many applications running at the same time.

"Gah! He knows I can't process information like this that well!" she yelled to herself. A couple students that were walking by stared at her. Flustered, she ran out of sight. 'Okay…that wasn't very smart of me to shout' she thought.

Antonia kept running in one set direction. However, she felt herself being dragged back in the opposite direction. She looked up to see who was dragging her.

"Antonia, like, we're supposed to be in class now," the person said, cheerfully.

"What? Such a thing exists here?" Antonia asked.

"Well, yeah! This school isn't, like, as totally hopeless as you think," the person replied.

"I guess you're right, Feliks," she replied with a nervous laugh. This was perfect. A class would surely get her mind off of the event that had happened earlier.

"Oi, what class are we going to?" she asked.

"Mr. Vargas's class~!" he replied, much to Antonia's demise.

"I don't wanna go to Health! That guy is a total creep! Not only that, but the class will just get interrupted! We both know that!" she protested. Feliks continued to drag her.

"I don't really want to, like, attend that class either, but we have to," he replied, still dragging her. Health was the last place Antonia wanted to be right now. She knew that it would just be another talk about the discomfort of condoms and whatnot. Not only that, but the teacher was a total creeper. She would have to put up with it, though.


	3. Feelings of Despair

Chapter 3~! Hell yeah! BTW, I put my OC Idaho and my friend's OC Native America in this chapter, but they make the story interesting~! : D Enjoy~!

* * *

Feliks dragged Antonia into the classroom. He pushed Antonia into the seat next to him. They waited to see if Mr. Vargas would even show up. As much as she'd love to actually be in class for once, Antonia was praying that he wouldn't. If there was anything she knew, it was that the Health teacher was a huge pervert. Usually, the classes were about things regarding sex. Heaven forbid he teach something else.

Just when Antonia thought Mr. Vargas was a no show, he burst through the door. Antonia looked back and saw the lecher. His chocolate hair was messy as if he just rolled out of bed from doing the nasty. He had two curls on his head, similar to those that his grandchildren had. Antonia wanted nothing more than to snip his precious curls off, but she knew they'd automatically grow back.

He walked to the front of the class. He started pulling out stuff to being his lecture and demonstration. He held up a ring wrapped in a square piece of latex.

"This, class, is called a condom," he said, spelling the word out on the whiteboard. Antonia was about ready to throw something at him. Instead, she decided to tune him out.

"And anyone who tunes me out will be included in the demonstration~!" Mr. Vargas announced. Normally, Antonia would snap back in, but she had already tuned him out when he said that. She was deep in thought. Her mind was like a wildfire. There were many raging thoughts that just wouldn't burn out. She finally snapped back into reality when Mr. Vargas dumped a whole bag of condoms on her.

"Tuning me out is very rude, young lady," he said, putting the condoms back into his bag.

"I'm sorry, sir. I have a lot on my mind," she apologized.

"You will be sorry…I hope you have fun being my demonstration," he said, putting the last of the condoms in the bag. He had a huge grin on his face.

"What? But…but…!" she yelled in protest. The teacher took her hand and pulled her out of her seat. Now she knew how the principle of the school felt.

"Okay, class! Pretend that Antonia is not your fellow classmate, but a naked manikin!" he ordered. She knew that the boys did exactly that, but skipped the manikin part.

"We are going to go over the female body today," Mr. Vargas announced, pulling out a pointer. He poked her chest with it. She yelped, turning bright red.

"Now, what do we call this?" he asked. An American boy raised his hand and waved it around.

"Yes, Alfred?" the teacher answered.

"That's her bust!" he yelled, seemingly proud of himself.

"Very good! Though, I know better names for that area," he said, cocking an eyebrow at Antonia. She couldn't take another second of that guy. She fled the room as fast as she could, not caring whether she got in trouble or not.

"I feel so…violated…!" she yelled to herself. It was one thing when Francis did that, but when an old man she hardly knew did that, it was just frightening.

"Shouldn't that count as sexual harassment? Knowing this school, probably not…people get away with things like that all the time…damn, I hate this place!" she yelled.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" a stranger asked. Antonia turned around. It was a boy with medium long light brown hair. He had sea-green eyes. He was wearing a long white coat and he had a gray scarf.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" she asked. The boy grinned and walked toward her.

"You know someone from my family…but not me in particular. I'm the medical intern here. I usually hide in the infirmary most the time, but I came out to get something for my mentor," he informed. She recognized his accent as American.

"Are you related to a boy named Alfred?" she asked. He nodded.

"He's…related to me, which is pretty sickening. Anyway, what's your name, miss?" he asked.

"I'm Antonia Fernandez…and you are?"

"Lucas Jones. Just because Alfred is an idiotic American, doesn't mean that I'm stupid. Don't underestimate me. I come from Idaho, and we're more like Matthew up there," he explained. Antonia knew that Matthew was Alfred's brother. She also knew that he was smarter than Alfred and came from Canada.

"Well…Lucas…it was nice meeting you. I should really be on my way, though," she said before walking off.

"Where's the fire? Please, come back to the infirmary with me. We can talk and get better acquainted there," he suggested, dragging her away with him. There was something about him that made Antonia uncomfortable. He seemed to be just like the science teacher, Mr. Braginski, except he was shorter than the Russian teacher. All the same, this intern was still creepy.

Lucas entered the infirmary. He took her to a part where the nurse and intern slept. It was kind of like a dorm inside the infirmary. There were three beds, one for each person working in there. There was a small kitchen, a small bathroom, and a TV. There were also a few chairs. Lucas sat down on one and motioned for Antonia to sit beside him. She sat down. Even the chairs gave off a creepy aura. She looked around and spotted two other people. One was another young man. He had messy blonde hair and very bushy eyebrows. He was dressed in the same doctor coat as Lucas. Antonia recognized him as Arthur Kirkland.

The other person was a bit strange though. The other person was a woman. She had her hands all over Arthur. Her skin was a little darker and her hair was jet-black. Antonia did not recognize her. She leaned over to Lucas.

"Who's that?" she whispered, pointing at the bizarre woman.

"That's just Nukpana~! She's Native American, so the school decided she'd be a great nurse. Although, I don't think she's mentally well," Lucas explained. The woman looked at Antonia.

"Aww~! Luky brought home a girl! I'm so proud of him!" she yelled.

"It's not like that! I just found Antonia in the hall and decided to bring her to a safer place," he corrected. Nukpana snorted and floated over to Antonia.

"How did you do that?" Antonia asked.

"Do what?"

"Float! I didn't know that floating was possible!" Antonia pointed out, very surprised. Nukpana laughed.

"Silly girl, it's because I'm magical~!" the Native American yelled. Antonia couldn't really stand the weird vibes of the infirmary anymore. She stood up and ran out the door as fast as she could.

"Antonia…you stupid girl…you will stay next time, that I can guarantee," Lucas muttered, pulling out a scalpel. He licked the shiny blade before putting it away.

"You will stay…" he muttered.

Antonia was running for her life in the hall. She had enough of this crazy place. This day had been nothing but one nightmare after another.

"I hate this crazy school!" she yelled. Sadly, she knew she couldn't escape. She had practically sold her soul when she enrolled in "the world's best boarding school". She didn't know if she could take anymore. This wasn't the only time she'd been had a day like this. Most days were like this, actually.

"I can't take it anymore…there's only one way to end it, though…" she muttered to herself, tears falling from her emerald eyes. It was the only answer. There was only one thing she could do, and now would be the only time she could do it.

"I have no choice…I need to escape…I need to get out of this hell that I'm forced to live in!" she yelled. She looked around and saw that she had fled to the top floor.

"I'm going to put an end to myself…this is my only solution," she said, walking back downstairs. 'The only way' she thought to herself. The decision was set in her head. No one would miss her, right? No one would notice that she was gone, right? Antonia was doing herself a favor. She was escaping from her personal hell.

When she was downstairs, she looked around. She walked past the boys' and staff dorms, making her was to one of the balconies. When Antonia passed the infirmary again, she desired this fate even more. She kept walking.

Gilbert had been walking out of his dorm when he noticed Antonia walking down the hall. He was about to call her name. However, the tears leaking from her eyes prevented him. He decided to follow her, knowing something bad might happen if he didn't.

He followed her until she was on the balcony. This would not have concerned him if it hadn't been for the fact that she had tried to jump off previously. The fact that she kept walking toward the edge was also very concerning.

"OI ANTONIA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled, grabbing her attention. She turned her head and looked at him. She smiled, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Nothing…" she replied, making her way to the edge.

"Stop walking! Get away from the edge now!" Gilbert ordered, worried as hell. She shook her head.

"No~!" she replied, standing at the edge.

"I don't trust you standing there! I understand that you're upset about something, but this is not the answer!" he yelled. It took all the strength he had not to cry, and Antonia could tell. She was having second thoughts about this. He was right. This was just an escape from something she should be able to handle on her own.

"I'm coming back over," she said, about to take a step back to safety. However, a huge gust of wind blew and knocked her off the edge. She let out a scream.

"ANTONIA!" Gilbert yelled.


	4. Confessing of Love

Chapter 4 is here now~! Only four or five...maybe six chapters left~! ^-^ Enjoy~!

* * *

Antonia was able to keep a grip on the edge of the balcony. Hanging for dear life, she tried to raise her self back up onto the balcony. Gilbert ran over to her.

"Antonia! Let me help you," he said, about to grab her hand. As his hand got closer to her, her heart started pounding. Her hands got very sweaty, causing her to lose grip. Letting out a scream, she fell. This is how it would end. Falling from a balcony because her emotions got the best of her.

"Don't worry~! I'll save you, daze!" someone yelled, jumping out of a tree. He caught Antonia and landed in another tree. She looked up to see who saved her. He was another student. He had dark hair and a wild curl jutting out. His sleeves were oversized compared to everyone else's.

"Are you okay, daze?" he asked.

"I am…thanks for saving me, Yong…I thought I was a goner for sure!" she replied, still in shock. The Korean smiled.

"Don't worry about it, daze~! After all, letting you fall to your death would be wrong!" he yelled. She smiled.

"Oi, Yong! Could you please bring her over here before you fall out of the tree?" Gilbert asked.

"We won't fall out of the tree! Tree's originated from Korea, aft-" he tried to reassure before falling out of the tree. They both let out screams. Gilbert face palmed. This had to be the worst irony he had ever seen.

Luckily, another person jumped out and caught them. He landed on the balcony and set them down.

"Thanks for saving us…" Antonia said, a little less then thrilled at having a near death experience.

"No problem! After all, I am the hero!" the rescuer said. He had blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and glasses.

"You're definitely my hero, Alfred…" Antonia said, still in shock. Gilbert came over and hugged her.

"I thought you were going to die…" he muttered. The sudden motion from the albino was too much for Antonia to take. She felt herself start to grow faint, and she could feel herself start to sweat. With a gentle shove, she pushed the German away.

"Sorry…there's, um, something that I…have to…do" she said before running off. The other three watched her run off, wondering what was wrong with her.

"So…why was Antonia clinging to the balcony, Gilbert?" Yong asked, breaking the awkward silence. The German sighed.

"I think she got upset and finally just snapped…she was going to jump and she probably would have if I hadn't followed her…" Gilbert explained.

"I hope she's okay now…I don't know why she ran off, but she seemed upset about something…" Alfred noted.

"Antonia originated from Korea! That means she's O.K.!" Yong yelled.

"I thought she originated from Spain…" Alfred muttered.

"Nope~! All good things come from Korea!" Yong corrected. Gilbert sighed. He went in the direction that Antonia went. He knew if he didn't talk to her, she might do something very stupid.

Antonia had run down the hall until she tripped. She looked up and noticed that she was right outside the infirmary.

"Oh lord…" she whispered, swiftly standing up and running away. She felt something grab her leg and trip her again.

"You're not going anywhere…" a voice told her. She looked at what her leg was caught on. It was a scarf. Looking up, she saw Lucas.

"What do you want?" Antonia asked, terrified. The boy smirked.

"Why…you of course…" he answered. Lucas gave the scarf a yank, dragging Antonia.

"Please let me go…I'm not in a good mood right now and this isn't helping…" she ordered. He turned around. There was a sadistic look on his face, and in one of his hands was a scalpel. Antonia screamed. Lucas leaped at her, knocking her down. He held the blade to her arm.

"Don't make any noise! Unless, of course, you want to scar that pretty flesh of yours," he snapped. She clamped her mouth shut, tears leaking from her emerald eyes.

"Don't cry, either!" he yelled, cutting into her arm with the scalpel. Crimson liquid oozed out of the wound, running down her arm and onto the floor. She shed even more tears.

After hearing a scream, Gilbert followed it. He ran and saw Lucas cutting Antonia. The German growled. That arschloch would pay. He walked over to the intern and punched him.

"Was das HELL do you think you're doing?" Gilbert asked, knocking Lucas down and stepping on him.

"Making Antonia my girlfriend…why does it matter?" Lucas asked. The German thought for a moment.

"Cutting people and forcing them into a relationship is wrong…" he stated. The Idahoan smirked.

"We both know that's not the real reason why you stopped me…if it were just that, you would have just simply punched me…how do you really feel?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gilbert stated, his face growing red.

"Just say it now…tell me your feelings for her…don't be shy," he ordered. The German felt the blush on his face getting darker.

"I don't see how that's any of your business…" Gilbert muttered.

"Just spit it out…it'll make things easier if you just say it…c'mon, you can do it," Lucas kept prompting. The German sighed.

"I'm only saying this because Antonia deserves to know…I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner, but," he said, turning to Antonia. He gave a warm smile, face red as a beet.

"Ich liebe dich…" he confessed. Antonia couldn't believe what she had just heard. It was like music to her ears, and it gave her a fluttering feeling in her chest. She felt tears running down her face, but these were from the overwhelming happiness.

"Te amo, Gilbert!" she yelled, running over to him. She embraced him in a tight hug, resting her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling. Planting a kiss on her cheek, he picked her up bridal style and walked off, making sure to step on Lucas.

"Let's get you to mein dorm…I'll tend to that wound of yours…" Gilbert suggested. Antonia nodded. She'd almost forgotten about the blood dripping from her arm.

"That's probably a good idea," she agreed. Gilbert went down the hall in the boys' dorms until he found his dorm. He opened the door. Walking in, he set Antonia down.

"Wait here while I get some bandages and medicine…" he ordered, walking into the dorm bathroom. She nodded and sat down, waiting patiently. A couple minutes later, Gilbert returned with some bandages and disinfectant. He held the can of disinfectant to her arm.

"Just for a heads up, this is going to sting like hell…prepare yourself," he muttered, spraying some on the wound. Antonia winced, letting out a whine. The German then gently, but tightly enough, wrapped her wound in the bandages. After a few seconds it started to feel better. She smiled.

"Gracias…" she said in thanks.

"Bitte…so…you love me…?" Gilbert asked. Antonia nodded.

"Si…and you…love me?" she asked.

"Ja…does this mean…we should be…together?" he asked.

"Well, I don't see why not~! If you love me, and I love you, there's no issue," she answered cheerfully. The German grinned and hugged her.

"I suppose that's true, mein liebe," he agreed. Antonia giggled and hugged back. She felt safe in his strong arms that were embracing her. It made her happy, almost happy enough to forget about the madness from the day.

"However, I'm not very experienced when it comes to relationships…so I'm sorry if I screw up at all…" Gilbert noted.

"I don't care about that…you don't have to try very hard to make me happy…just be yourself, and everything will be just fine…" Antonia reassured.

"Kesese, I suppose you're right…but still…there's a big chance that I'll screw up. Just warning you."

"I don't think you will…you're too awesome for that…" she reassured again with a giggle. The German blushed, finding her adorable. Although he'd be happy with this, it would take some getting used to.


	5. Possibility of Proposal

Here's the final chapter~! ^-^ I hope you all enjoyed my fanfic~! I had a blast writing it!

* * *

Antonia had fallen asleep in the German's dorm. After the day she had, she was pretty tired. After Antonia fell asleep, Gilbert smiled and gently pushed her aside, making sure not to wake her up. He walked out of his dorm and started off down the hall. He needed some time to think about what had just happened, and while she was sleeping seemed like the perfect time.

"I can't believe I'm in a relationship…I hope I don't screw up," he muttered to himself. He wasn't exactly skilled in this whole relationship thing. Then again, Antonia's standards for a man weren't exactly that high. Still, he wanted this to be perfect. He didn't want to hurt her after the harsh break-up she had just had.

"I will make her happy…I'll make sure she doesn't get really depressed…and I'll make sure she feels love…I just hope I'm capable of all that…" Gilbert said to himself. The German was so worried as to whether or not he'd be a good boyfriend to Antonia or not. In truth, there would be nothing to worry about. Antonia loved Gilbert. Gilbert loved Antonia. It was a mutual relationship, and those almost always worked out.

* * *

Some time passed after that day. It was about half a month later.

* * *

All around the school, there were posters decorating the walls. They said things like "World Summit Winter Dance~ Only two weeks left~". Antonia was walking down the halls, seeing these posters scattered to and fro.

"A winter dance…it sounds like so much fun…" she muttered. The truth was, the idea mortified her. She remembered that last dance that was at the school.

"Not only did I practically miss that dance, but it's also when I practically reached the point of no return in…that relationship…" she muttered to herself, choking back the tears that threatened to fall. She put on a faux smile and continued walking down the halls with artificial cheeriness.

"Oi Antonia~ I've been looking for you," she heard someone say. She turned around to see Gilbert coming towards her.

"Hello~! How are you~?" she asked, trying to fake her happiness the best she could. The German smiled, falling victim to the fake enthusiasm.

"I'm pretty good! I have a question for you, though," he announced.

"Hm? What is it?" Antonia asked.

"You know the winter dance-" it wasn't too soon after the albino had uttered those words that the Spaniard turned around and ran.

"I think I hear Miss Hédevàry calling for me…the question will have to wait for another time!" Antonia lied, running off. The German stared as she fled, wondering if he did something wrong.

"Is she mad at me? I don't remember doing anything wrong…" he muttered to himself.

Antonia stopped somewhere far away, catching her breath. She felt tears escaping her emerald eyes.

"I…just can't…I can't do anymore dances…not after the last one…I don't want to screw this relationship up like I did the last one…!" she yelled in despair. She couldn't screw up again.

"Antonia…! Don't run off like that…!" Gilbert yelled, running up to her.

"How did you know I wasn't going to the counselor's office?" Antonia asked.

"We are boyfriend and girlfriend are we nicht? We grew up together, did we nicht? I think I can tell when you're lying and when you're upset…do you want to talk about it?" the German explained, staring into her watery emerald eyes with his concerned look. Antonia sighed, wiping the tears away.

"I guess there's no way to hide anything from you…" she muttered.

"Nein, there's nicht," he replied.

"Okay…I can tell that you were going to ask me to the winter dance…but I don't know if I can handle that…" she confessed.

"Warum nicht?" Gilbert asked.

"The last dance is once of the places where I screwed up my last relationship…and I don't want to do anything stupid this time, so I'm really scared…" she explained. Gilbert hugged her comfortingly.

"What happened last time wasn't your fault…it was beyond your control…fate just decided that you two weren't meant to be is all…I'll make sure you have a good time and I believe we'll make our relationship stronger this way…" the German explained, trying to comfort her. She thought for a while. Maybe he was right. Besides, why not have fun while you can?

"Okay…you're right…" Antonia said, smiling at him. This time the smile was genuine. Gilbert grinned.

"Now that's the spirit!" he exclaimed. The German walked off after that, leaving Antonia alone. She leaned against the wall, letting her mind wander off. A winter dance…it sounded quite nice, now that she thought about it.

* * *

After that, a couple weeks had passed. It was the day of the winter dance, and Antonia was getting ready. However, there was something of slight concern on her mind.

"I wonder where Gilbert is…I haven't seen him in a couple of days…" she muttered. They were even sharing a dorm, so she found it odd that he had been missing.

"I hope I didn't do anything to upset him…" she said, very concerned. She took a look in the mirror and almost squealed. She was wearing a pretty scarlet dress, her hair was down for once, and she had a touch of mascara and eye shadow decorating her emerald eyes. She looked very pretty.

"This is going to be…awesome~!" she yelled, cheerfully.

Gilbert had been hiding out in his Francis's dorm for a few days. In his hands, he held a small black box.

"Francis…I'm so nervous…I'm not sure if I can do this…" Gilbert muttered, twiddling his thumbs slightly.

"Mon ami, of course you can! I have faith in you!" Francis encouraged, putting a fancy blue tuxedo on his friend.

"Yeah, well, you're not the one that has to ask her," Gilbert pointed out. He looked at his gaudy outfit.

"True…all done! You look magnifique~!" Francis complemented.

"This outfit is awfully flashy…I look ridiculous…" the German complained.

"Non! You look French~!" his friend corrected.

"Oh…that means I look gay…that's terrific…" Gilbert muttered. Francis got an offended look on his face, but the feeling passed. He knew that his friend was just being irritable because he was nervous and worried.

"The dance is about to start, mon ami…I'll walk you there, but after that you're on your own…" Francis explained.

"What? You do know you can be there without a date, right?" Gilbert asked.

"Oui…but this is something you need to do without me there…Antonia will think I'm making you do this…you have my support," Francis explained, leading the albino out of his room. There was a little bit of disappointment in Francis's sapphire eyes. Gilbert noticed.

"Oi, what's wrong?" he asked. Francis sighed.

"It's nothing, mon ami…" he reassured, leading Gilbert to the dance. Francis pushed him into the room and closed the door, walking away back to his dorm.

"I have feelings for her, Gilbert…but she deserves a much better man than I…" Francis muttered the words he didn't want his German friend to hear.

On his way back to his room, Francis ran into Antonia. A weak smile formed on his face.

"Bonjour, mon ami…comment ça va?" he asked.

"Oh…I'm okay, I guess…just worried about something…" Antonia answered.

"Is that so? Well, Gilbert is waiting for you in the dance room…that's a lovely dress, by the way…" Francis muttered, looking away from her.

"He is? Oh, thanks…" Antonia muttered in response.

"Yeah…you should go in there…" the Frenchman encouraged.

"Okay…I'll go in there now…nice talking to you, Francis…" the Spaniard muttered, walking off. Francis just stood in the hall, feeling slightly sad. Antonia was out of his reach. There would be no way anything would happen between them now.

"That's fine…she deserves better, after all…I still have other people that I can go after…she's just one lost love…just another one…" he muttered, feeling tears falling from his sapphire eyes.

Antonia walked into the dance room. It was dark. She could hardly make out the back of her hand. There were a few lights, though. She looked around desperately, trying to find Gilbert. She didn't see him anywhere.

"Francis, you liar…" she muttered, disappointed. Antonia felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Mein liebe…turn around…" a voice said behind her. She swiftly turned around and stared into ruby eyes.

"Gilbert…! I missed you…!" she said, hugging her. Gently, he shoved her away.

"There will be plenty of time for hugs later…please back up a little…" the German explained. She did so, very confused. Gilbert smiled, at her. The next thing he did was very unexpected.

Gilbert got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the small black box, opening it up. Revealing a sparkling ring, he looked up at her, smiling.

"Ich liebe dich, Antonia…and I don't want our relationship to ever fade…I'm asking you to accept this ring. Will you marry me?" he asked. Tears of happiness escaped Antonia's emerald eyes. She was smiling, and her weight almost collapsed underneath her legs. She looked up at him.

"Of course I'll marry you…!" she yelled, glomping him.

"Kesesese, awesome~!" he exclaimed, delicately putting the ring on her ring fingers. Everyone that had witnessed the scene was clapping, excited for the two of them.

"Is this why you wanted me to come to the dance so badly?" Antonia asked. Gilbert nodded.

"I couldn't think of a better moment to pop the question!" he answered. She hugged him.

"Well, this is, without a doubt, the happiest moment of my life…" she muttered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more…" Gilbert said.

_After this day, the two of them lived a happy life together. Although their friend Francis seemed upset by the idea, he was actually quite happy for his friends. Their relationship hadn't affected the trio any, and they all still seemed to be great friends. Everything was still perfect…_

_The End…_

* * *

And that's it~! Thanks for reading~! Wait…too sappy? Don't complain about the sappiness of my story! Wasn't the category enough to tell you it would be sappy? I don't care if the category is called "Romance" instead of "Sappy thing that caused me diabetes", you should have been able to figure it out! You know what? I'm done arguing with you! At least you enjoyed the story, right? You didn't? Then why did you read this far? You finish whatever you start? So do I~! I'm not trying to change the subject! I'm just mentioning that I'm the same way! You don't care? Well, I don't care either, then! This conversation is done! 


End file.
